El pasado y el futuro
by Naoko Nomura
Summary: En Midgar se encuentra la gran compañía shin-ra que maneja todo a su antojo, ellos han utilizado a niños, bebes... y una niña llamada Tifa fue victima de eso...una nueva aventura en donde todo puede pasar, los sentimientos ocultos son parte de ello...


disclaimer: los personajes e historia aquí mostrados son solo para fines de diversión, cualquiera parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia. estos personajes son propiedad de square-enix.

**me presento soy naoko nomura y esta es mi primer historia, espero sea de su agrado si no les gusta díganlo, griten pero sean honestos ¿eh? no aclaro nada solo que es una historia diferente.**

=XoxoX=

Aún recuerdo el fulgor de la luz tan intensa del fuego, aun puedo sentir su abrasador fuego quemar mi piel, aún recuerdo el miedo que abrigaba y el deseo aferrado de encontrar a mi padre. Ese fue el primer día en que comencé mi vida sola, lejos del dulce amanecer que veía desde la ventana allí a lo lejos. Esa vez desee tanto poder regresar para decirle a papá lo mucho que lo quería, abrazarlo y sentirme segura a salvo de todo en sus cálidos brazos, con un beso en la frente sintiendo ese bigote hacer cosquillas en mi piel.

La última vez que pude hacerlo fue ese día en el incidente de nibelheim, fui con el hasta el reactor esperando poder protegerlo de Sefiroth; cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo frente a papá llorando sobre su camisa blanca manchada completamente de sangre, lo abrace fuertemente sin dejar de llorar, aun lograba sentir su sangre tibia pero poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente deje de escuchar su latido, el silencio me ahogaba en ese lugar, la rabia de mi ser no podría ser contenida. Estaba segura de que intentaría una tontería, pero no me importaba solo quería vengarme por lo que Sefiroth hizo. En un principio no quería creerlo, quería que fuera mentira, no sería así…

Corrí hacia el peligro y la posibilidad de morir eso lo sabía, pero no me iría sola. Lo único que recuerdo haber visto fue su espalda, un destello, las voces… ya estaba tendida sobre el suelo sintiendo mi sangre en el vientre, un agudo dolor que no podía tolerar me hicieron desmayar.

"con rabia recuerdo tu promesa…" lo dije sin pensarlo. "Cloud…" ese nombre fue el primero en venir a mi mente y el primero que recordé estando ahí, ¿Quién era él? No puedo recordar…

Cuando desperté al frente mío estaba alguien, no lo vi, me levante e intente salir, la sangre no dejaba de chorrear, intente detener la hemorragia pero era irremediable, hoy voy a morir. El pueblo estaba completamente carbonizado, apresure el paso pero fue inútil y caí sobre el suelo pensando que ahí moriría frente a mi casa, mamá y papá, por fin podría volver con ellos. Entonces miles de voces asustadas comenzaron a gritarse entre sí, "un sobreviviente ¡mátenlo!" todos fueron callados por un hombre, lo mire a los ojos y él me decía algo que no pude entender claramente.

Desperté asustada y me vi rodeada de personas que me encadenaron arrastrándome violentamente hasta un lugar oscuro y húmedo, allí sentí pinchazos venir de todas partes, solo pude observar su color azul… tan vivo como el cielo y oscuro como el mar. Forcejé con todas mis fuerzas pero sentía que mi fuerza era arrebatada por alguien más. Me introdujeron en un tubo repleto de una sustancia verde, al sentirme ahogada golpee con fuerza el tubo causando un pequeña grieta, solo sé que pensaba que moriría, en un lugar que no conocía, a manos de shinra, mi sangre se esparcía dentro del tubo y mis ojos lo último que vieron fue a ese sucio… Hojo. Mis ojos escarlata no olvidarían su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa, disfrutando de mi dolor.

"_¡mamá! ¡Papá!"_ esa voz… era mía. Ese día yo…

"es ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar".

"pero, creí que ya había muerto"

"esa fue una mentira de su madre para evitar que la buscáramos, fue egoísta de su parte, mira hasta donde llego".

Podía escucharlos, hablaban de alguien ¿de mí? Tal vez no.

"¡entonces era cierto que…!" su voz era diferente, ese no era el hombre que vi se trataba de alguien más.

"no te sorprendas, nuestro inicio fueron los experimentos con críos mucho antes de que nacieran, una niña de cinco años no era diferente" ¡él! Su voz era tan igual… la niña de cinco años ¿Por qué…?.

"shin-ra está llena de secretos imperdonables…"

"es irremediable, la ciencia necesita de especímenes y tratar con personas fue el mejor resultado para que shin-ra llegara a la gloria… jajaja… ya verás que pronto la destrucción de este mundo vendrá"

"el Gelnika está listo, será transportada a midgar"

De repente sentí como se vaciaba el tanque y volvía a respirar ese aroma oxido y metal, me llevaron sobre una camilla y solo podía ver destellos blancos, sentía el frio recorrerme el cuerpo, junto a mi caminaba él, su semblante frio y desastroso que ambicionaba la locura de este mundo. No recuerdo porque presentía que era algo que ya había vivido antes, un ambiente muy familiar… midgar.

Esa fue la primera vez que me encontré con Weiss y la primera vez que asesine a alguien, su cálida sangre… dolía muy fuerte, a quienes ame tuve que matarlos aunque yo no quisiera… ¿Por qué esa sería la primera prueba de Soldier?

No podía recordar nada de mi pasado, no sabía quién era, que soy o porque estaba ahí, solo sé que nunca tuve un pasado como todos los otros niños normales.

"no olvides esto Tifa… nunca te dejes engañar por shin-ra" su voz seguía rondando en mi cabeza, no puedo soportar el dolor que hay en mi corazón. Mi tormento es escucharlo siempre junto a mí. Me confeso todo, cuando lo dijo pude recordar lo que paso en mi vida…

Un mar de sangre… será mi castigo en el infierno, pero eso no me importa. He dejado de sentir, y finalmente he dejado de llorar pero aun así… no puedo borrar la culpa y tristeza que llevo sobre mis hombros.

Yo soy Tifa… un arma de shin-ra que no tuvo pasado, desde mi infancia fui tratada con experimentos, y ahora pertenezco a ellos.

Continuara…

**si lo se me quedo corto pero espero que aun así sea una buena introducción, XD soy una mala persona no se escribir TT-TT soy mala expresándome. dejen muchos comentarios gracias. besos.**


End file.
